


I See Beautiful Things Around You

by Perilune



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hakyeon is a beautiful island goddess, Hakyeon is luminescent and we all love him, Jaehwan Wonshik Hongbin and Sanghyuk are lowkey jealous, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Taekwoon is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilune/pseuds/Perilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon's breathtaking island glow makes Taekwoon (and everyone else, to his dismay) weak. Thankfully, Taekwoon is the only one Hakyeon loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Beautiful Things Around You

They’re going to Hawaii.

 

When they first heard about the miraculously good deal Hakyeon’s managed to land, Jaehwan, Wonshik and Sanghyuk all high five each other, far too excited for words. Hongbin laughs, because Taekwoon immediately throws an annoyed look towards their direction, immediately toning down the sounds of eagerness.

 

“We leave next month,” Hakyeon tells them. “So I expect all of you to do good. Behave, or I’m going to go with my family instead.”

 

“But hyung,” Sanghyuk pouts almost too innocently (what an asshole). “ _We’re_ your family.”

 

Hakyeon laughs.

 

That night Taekwoon comes up to Hakyeon and asks, “Are we really going?”

 

“We are! Aren’t you excited, Taekwoon-a?”

 

“I think you’re the most excited,” answers Taekwoon, taking a seat next to Hakyeon. “You’ve always wanted to go.”

 

“You’re right. But I want you guys to have fun, too.”

 

“We will.”

 

“Mm, I want to go buy new clothes. And maybe a new perfume. Wanna use it the entire time we’re there.”

 

Taekwoon thinks it’s cute that Hakyeon thinks that way.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

“Wow, really? You don’t mind? Usually I have to drag you around.”

 

“I like seeing you happy,” Taekwoon admits shyly, his eyes averting from Hakyeon’s.

 

To this Hakyeon cups his cheeks and laughs, and his laugh is a little gentler than usual, just the way Taekwoon likes it.

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest?”

 

“No…”

 

He lets Hakyeon kiss his forehead.

 

***

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk make a list of things they want to do in Honolulu.

 

“We’re going to be there for ten days,” begins Jaehwan. “I want to go snorkeling. That’s a must.”

 

Wonshik writes down ‘snorkeling’ on a piece of paper. Hongbin points out how messy his handwriting is.

 

“There’s a Pearl Harbor Tour we can sign up for,” says Sanghyuk. “Gotta see the Pearl Harbor when you’re in Hawaii.”

 

Wonshik writes ‘Pearl Harbor Tour’ beneath ‘snorkeling.’

 

Hongbin suggests a museum, and the four of them agree on the Bishop Museum in the end.

 

They come up with a few more destinations and hands the list to Hakyeon, who’s watching television with Taekwoon. Taekwoon is already annoyed by their presence.

 

“But we want to spend most of our time at the beach,” says Wonshik. “So yeah.”

 

Hakyeon skims through the sheet and nods. “Sure, we have plenty of time. Our hotel also has access to a private beach. I’m sure most of you would much prefer swimming anyway.”

 

“Hongbin hyung can’t swim, though,” Sanghyuk points out. “What if he drowns?”

 

Hongbin kicks him on the shin. “I am _not_ going to drown.”

 

“We’ll save you, Bin-ah,” Wonshik comments, only to have Hongbin kick _him_ on the shin. “Ouch! I was just trying to be nice!”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“According to the website, our hotel also offers snorkeling services. And boat rides. It’s a lot cheaper when there’s five people or more.”

 

“Since when did you become an expert in _Shangri La Honolulu_?”

 

Jaehwan smiles proudly. “Since last night. I did intense research.”

 

Later on Hakyeon tucks the list in his wallet, for future references.

 

***

Hakyeon rents a three-bedroom suite in _Shangri La_ , surprising everyone even _more_ than the incredibly wallet-friendly airplane tickets.

 

As expected from a five-star hotel, the rooms are sophistically decorated to make whoever is staying feel like royalty. There is even a chandelier in the living room, beautifully hung in the ceiling. And speaking of the ceiling, they are very high, even for the six of them who are considered ‘abnormally tall’ by a few of their acquaintances.

 

“Taekwoonie and I get the master bedroom,” Hakyeon announces the moment they step inside. Taekwoon jolts a little in excitement, though he tries his best to hide it. Hakyeon smiles at him.

 

“I’ll room with Hongbin,” Wonshik says. “We always room together, anyway.”

 

Jaehwan immediately slings his arm around Sanghyuk’s.

 

As the kids—as Hakyeon likes to refer to them—go to their rooms to unpack, Taekwoon lets Hakyeon drag him to theirs.

 

There is a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, and on its right is a glass window leading to the balcony. There is sunlight peeking through and Taekwoon can feel its warmth.

 

He watches Hakyeon as he unpacks, talking animatedly about the beach, and, oh, Taekwoon’s not even sure anymore. He’s far too distracted by Hakyeon’s honeydew-like voice.

 

“Taekwoonie, you’re staring,” Hakyeon warns him playfully. Taekwoon immediately looks away.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Mm? What for?”

 

Taekwoon’s sure his ears are now warm.

 

Hakyeon stops taking clothes out of his suitcase and joins Taekwoon on the bed, sitting next to him.

 

“Our first _actual_ vacation together,” he whispers to Taekwoon.

 

“But the others are here too,” Taekwoon responds.

 

“They’re _our kids_ , though.”

 

Taekwoon shudders as the thought of _actually_ having Jaehwan and _especially Sanghyuk_ as his kid. Hongbin’s fine—he mostly stays out of trouble—and Wonshik, although clumsy and messy, is overall a decent person. Jaehwan he finds a little too intimidatingly loud, and Sanghyuk… He doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

He watches as Hakyeon returns to his things, taking out a bottle of perfume he purchased at the Duty Free. Hakyeon’s decided that Jo Malone’s Pomegranate Noir would be this holiday’s scent, and he even said he was very willing to splurge for this vacation.

 

“Smells good,” Hakyeon tells Taekwoon as he sprays the perfume all over his body. He thrusts his arm to him.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Oh, come on, is that all you have to say? This perfume is expensive, you know.”

 

“You smell nicer without perfume.”

 

Hakyeon smiles just a little bit brighter and Taekwoon swears for a second there he could see a halo hovering above his head.

 

“You’re just saying that.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

Hakyeon kisses him, and Taekwoon kisses him back.

 

“Let’s go. I’m hungry. I want to try Loco Moco. Everyone I know keeps talking about it.”

 

Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon for one more kiss before he agrees to leave.

 

***

The first few days pass in a breeze.

 

They follow Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s bucket list: snorkeling, visiting famous landmarks, going to an art museum to satisfy Hongbin’s curiosity and plenty more Taekwoon can’t even remember.

 

All he remembers is the way Hakyeon’s hand feels clasped around his; soft and snug, the way Hakyeon occasionally presses his body against his out of tiredness; emitting warmth, and the way Hakyeon practically _radiates_ under the bright, unfiltered sunlight.

 

Hakyeon smells like fresh fruits and spicy wood thanks to his Jo Malone perfume, but beneath all that Taekwoon thinks he smells like the coconuts he likes to drink so much ever since their arrival, and of toasty sand where he likes to lie down and take afternoon naps (with Taekwoon, of course).

 

But what Taekwoon remembers the most is the glow of Hakyeon’s skin, and Taekwoon thinks he looks _so_ beautiful and, oh, he’s falling in love even more.

 

And he worries he’s not the only one to think so, because earlier today at a nearby café where they had breakfast Wonshik drops his drink whilst looking intently at Hakyeon, who’s all smiles and chatting with a friendly local in his nowhere-near-perfect-but-nevertheless-adorable English.

 

“Stupid,” Taekwoon mutters to Wonshik not long after, but Wonshik is too dense and he asks Taekwoon why he said that, but instead of answering Taekwoon flicks his forehead.

 

He overhears Jaehwan say to Sanghyuk, “Hakyeon hyung is looking even… brighter than usual, isn’t he?”

 

And Sanghyuk responds, “It’s the sun.”

 

To which Jaehwan adds, “It’s Taekwoon hyung.”

 

They spend the rest of the day watching the sun set at Wakiki Beach, and Sanghyuk insists they pet the turtles while they wait. Hongbin takes pictures, as he always does, and Taekwoon notices that Hongbin is taking abnormally many shots of Hakyeon, and occasionally showing Jaehwan and Wonshik the results.

 

When the sun _actually_ sets Hakyeon leans against Taekwoon’s shoulder and the light basks over Hakyeon’s face and he’s _so_ luminous and marvellous that Taekwoon kisses him without a second thought, catching Hakyeon (and the others) by surprise.

 

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon says afterwards. “You kissed me.”

 

Taekwoon nods and pretends as if he hasn’t done anything bold just now. The others go _ooh_ and _aah_ and he glares at them.

 

Hakyeon laces their hands together.

 

“Taekwoon hyung’s so happy,” Jaehwan attempts to whisper to Hongbin, but is (purposefully) loud enough for Taekwoon to hear. “Hakyeon hyung’s got him whipped.”

 

“I know, right? It’s borderline disturbing, even.”

 

“We can hear you,” Hakyeon warns sweetly, but this shuts them up.

 

***

After dinner Hakyeon insists on taking a walk with Taekwoon. The others return first, exhausted and probably sleepy, but Taekwoon decides he wants to be with Hakyeon a little longer by the shore.

 

Their hands are still intertwined and Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon closer to the water enough for their feet to be submerged. It tickles Hakyeon apparently, because he giggles and Taekwoon can’t help the beam forming on his face.

 

“You’re smiling,” Hakyeon points out. “My Taekwoonie is so handsome when he’s smiling.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

“But I’m being completely honest! I’m giving you a sincere compliment!”

 

“You’re _always_ sincere.”

 

“Of course, I am. When it comes to you,” Hakyeon leans so he can whisper to his ear. “I love you.”

 

He doesn’t seem to be expecting an answer, because when Taekwoon says ‘I love you too’ Hakyeon gasps and jumps to his arms.

 

They kiss.

 

“How cheesy,” Hakyeon comments afterwards. “Kissing by the beach, at night.”

 

“You love cheesy things.”

 

“I do. Only with you, though.”

 

Taekwoon kisses Hakyeon’s nose.

 

“Why are you like this…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You know… So… So—“

 

“—Sexy?”

 

 _Astounding,_ Taekwoon wants to say. But he decides to say, “When I’m with you, I feel all warm inside.”

 

“I do hope that’s a good thing.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Well then there’s no problem.”

 

He lets Hakyeon kiss him and he feels Hakyeon sigh softly against his mouth when his arms securely wrap themselves around Hakyeon.

 

“Next time, let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us,” Hakyeon suggests.

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“Wherever. You pick.”

 

Taekwoon thinks about it.

 

“I want to go to Changwon.”

 

Once again, he catches Hakyeon by surprise.

 

“Changwon? Why?”

 

“Want to say hi to your parents,” Taekwoon explains. “Haven’t seen them in a while.”

 

“But you always talk to them whenever I’m on the phone.”

 

“It’s different.”

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon nods. “Yeah, let’s go to Changwon, then.”

 

When they return to the hotel Hakyeon lets Taekwoon shower first. When he tells Hakyeon to join him instead to save time, Hakyeon simply laughs and says, “Your hands will get naughty.” Taekwoon’s cheeks turn red and he argues no more.

 

***

On the last day they go whale watching as per Hongbin’s request, and Taekwoon is surprised to see how magnificent they actually are up close.

 

Hakyeon is busy taking pictures on his phone, occasionally pulling Taekwoon to his side to take selfies. He tells him he’s going to send them to his parents. Taekwoon doesn’t mind.

 

“You looks handsome in this one,” Hakyeon tells him as they go through his phone’s gallery together. “I’m going to use this as my wallpaper.”

 

“That’s a little embarrassing…”

 

“You don’t want people to know how handsome you are?”

 

“Hakyeon…”

 

Hakyeon seems to be having fun teasing him.

 

“Look, they’re in their own world again,” Sanghyuk comments. “Get a room, you two.”

 

“If you keep that up you won’t have one to come back to tonight,” Hakyeon tells Sanghyuk.

 

“You’re both cute, hyung!” says Wonshik, encouraging. “But it makes us a little comfortable to watch you flirt twenty-four-seven.”

 

“Just a little bit,” Hongbin adds, a little sarcastically. But this time Hakyeon doesn’t respond. Instead he pulls Taekwoon to the other side of the boat, away from everyone.

 

“They’re watching…” Taekwoon says when Hakyeon presses their bodies together.

 

“Then let them watch.”

 

When the boat ride ends and they return to land, Wonshik decides he wants to try surfing and he drags Hongbin with him despite his complaints of ‘I can’t swim!’ and ‘slow down or we’ll fall!’ Jaehwan follows behind them and Sanghyuk heads to the bar and orders orange juice.

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon join him and Hakyeon unsurprisingly orders fresh coconut water for himself. But this time he asks for two straws.

 

“So we can share,” he tells Taekwoon.

 

They share the coconut water whilst sitting atop the warm sand, watching Jaehwan splash water all over Hongbin and Wonshik falling off the surf board multiple times. Sanghyuk sits a few meters away from them, making occasional gagging sounds whenever Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon’s cheek, Taekwoon’s forehead, Taekwoon’s mouth.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going home tomorrow,” Hakyeon pouts and Taekwoon almost wants to pin him down then and there.

 

“We’ve had plenty of fun,” he reminds him instead. “It’s time to go back to work.”

 

“Mm, you’re right… But I still wish we could have stayed longer.”

 

“There is always next time.”

 

“Ah… Soon it’s back to the boring city life again.”

 

“Don’t you miss Korean food?”

 

“I do, actually. Let’s eat _bibimbap_ as soon as we land.”

 

Taekwoon watches the curves of Hakyeon’s smiles and he can’t help but be baffled at how sun kissed he is. At moments like this he counts his blessings because never in his life had he thought of being able to find someone so unbelievably obnoxious yet loveable and _so immensely wonderful._

“Later when we get back,” Hakyeon whispers to him. “I want you to make love to me.”

 

Taekwoon is a hundred percent sure he’s flushed red, and Hakyeon knows, because he gives him his signature sweet smile and pretends as if he hadn’t said anything inappropriate.

 

(He anticipates tonight very much, though.)

 

***

With the lights off and curtains undrawn, Taekwoon admires the way the moonlight fluoresces against Hakyeon’s glowing skin. He is already undressed, lying on his back and beaming oh-so-gratifyingly and Taekwoon’s not sure where to begin.

 

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon’s voice is inviting and he extends his arms to him, and Taekwoon quickly hovers over his frame, planting a kiss on his lips, then another. “Ah, Taekwoonie.”

 

Taekwoon plants butterfly pecks on every exposed inch of Hakyeon and Hakyeon occasionally giggles, moans and sighs and each sound he makes sends Taekwoon’s blood down south.

 

Hakyeon’s body casts hotness, even against his still clothed chest, and when Hakyeon notices he quickly unbuttons Taekwoon’s shirt.

 

“Hakyeon,” he mumbles against Hakyeon’s abdomen.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Oh baby, _aah—_ “ Hakyeon mutters. “—I love you more, _nnnh—_ “

 

It’s not often, but today Taekwoon decides to prepare Hakyeon with his mouth and Hakyeon _keens_ when his tongue enters his rim. His moans become more prominent as he eats him out, his hands holding Hakyeon’s hips firmly. Hakyeon arches off the bed in pleasure. Hakyeon’s hands are on his hair, alternating between combing and pulling his locks in frustration.

 

He doesn’t let him come, and instead brings his hand to Hakyeon’s lips and Hakyeon quickly sucks on his fingers with kittenish licks. When he enters his first digit into Hakyeon, Hakyeon bites his own lip, not wanting to scream and bother the others. Usually Taekwoon lets him but this time he quickly adds another finger and Hakyeon _squeaks,_ the corners of his eyes watery.

 

Taekwoon adds the third finger and changes his angle and Hakyeon suddenly thrashes, and Taekwoon know’s he’s found his sweet spot.

 

“T—T—Tae—Taekwoon—ie, _mmmh_ —“

 

“Shush, let me take care of you.”

 

He pumps his fingers a few times and Hakyeon rocks back, attempting to get his fingers as deeply as possible. But he doesn’t let Hakyeon have his way and pull them out. He can hear Hakyeon’s disappointed ‘oh’ when he does so.

 

Taekwoon admires the view before him: Hakyeon, laid bare for him, panting from the intense pleasure, the luminosity of the moon adding to his beauty. Hakyeon’s lips are cherry red as a result from biting his lips to hard and of course from kissing.

 

He quickly takes his pants and boxer briefs off, tossing them on the floor. And is about to hover over Hakyeon again when Hakyeon slowly sits up, his body shaking.

 

“Hakyeon?” he asks.

 

Hakyeon climbs on his lap and kisses him, and their phalluses brush against each other, causing them to moan. Hakyeon thrusts his tongue inside Taekwoon’s mouth and Taekwoon welcomes it, kissing him more fiercely than usual.

 

“Love you,” Hakyeon manages to pant out.

 

He carefully holds Hakyeon as he grabs his sex and positions it below his rim. Hakyeon sobs when Taekwoon’s fully sheathed inside him. He whispers to Taekwoon, “it feels so good to have you inside me,” and Taekwoon groans, trying his best not to move.

 

Hakyeon moves first, ready, and Taekwoon thrusts upwards to keep up with Hakyeon’s rhythm. Hakyeon continues to whisper filthy, _filthy_ things to him, like, “you’re so big, Taekwoonie,” and “more, I need more of you," and even "I love it when you fuck me."

 

“Hakyeon, _ah,_ I can’t—“

 

“— _Mm,_ Taekwoon-a, please, I—“

 

The orgasm is wonderful, as Hakyeon comes untouched and Taekwoon spills his load into him. He’s had incredible orgasms with Hakyeon before, but for reasons unknown it is now somewhat more intense, more vigorous, more heart stopping. He finds it hard to breathe.

 

Taekwoon listens as Hakyeon slowly regains his breath. He lays Hakyeon down and snuggles next to him, and when he pulls out some of his semen trickles down Hakyeon’s honey thighs. Hakyeon smiles at him.

 

“Good?” Taekwoon asks, an arm possessively snaking around Hakyeon’s waist.

 

“Incredible,” Hakyeon answers. “You’re so amazing.”

 

“Not as amazing as you.”

 

“Mm… You’re pretty amazing in your own ways.”

 

“You’re just saying that…”

 

“I’m not,” Hakyeon ensures him. “I love you.”

 

“You’ve said that plenty of times.”

 

“I want to make sure you always remember.”

 

Taekwoon kisses him again. Hakyeon wraps his arms around his neck.

 

When Hakyeon presses his head against Taekwoon’s chest, he comments, “Your heart is beating so fast.”

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“Haha, are you still nervous to be with me?”

 

“No,” Taekwoon denies. He pinches Hakyeon’s side. “Go sleep, Hakyeon.”

 

“Okay, okay, mister grumpy.”

 

The moon continues to gleam, as if watching over them as they both slowly fall into deep slumber.

 

***

(They receive knowing glances from the others the next day, but both Taekwoon and Hakyeon pay no attention to them.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story is loosely inspired by [this](http://butimaginevixx.tumblr.com/post/116578137462/imagine-vixx-do-go-on-a-trip-to-hawaii-imagine). when i first read it i was like "jesus christ i need this you know what i'll write it" and so here u go! if you like this story pls leave comments/kudos bcs thank makes me v happy! thank u ^__^!! (i really love neo omfg pls save me)


End file.
